Harry Potter Drabbles
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: This is a collection for random drabbles and short One-Shots all around Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Short scenes, most of them Canon-compliant
1. Lavender admires Lockhart - 200words

**AN**: Welcome to my Drabble Collection. This is where I collect random drabbles from 100-400 words. Most of them are written for Challenges.

This drabble is written for the Hogwarts Forum, Gryffindor 72hours Speed Comp, Truths: (Emotion)Admiration

* * *

"Professor Lockhart!" Lavender Brown was running down the corridor, chasing after her desired teacher.

He turned around, looking surprised but pleased. "Miss Brown! What can I do for you?"

"I just –" She blushed. "I was just wondering if you could maybe sign me an autograph."

Professor Lockhart smirked. "Ah, yes, of course. Just one second." He put his bag on the floor and summoned a card to sign. "What do you want me to write?"

"Erm – just whatever you come up with," Lavender said, her eyes fixed on her teacher.

"Hm," Lockhart said. "How about 'To Miss Brown, my valued student'?"

"Sounds great," Lavender said. Her voice was unusually high. As he handed her the card, she looked at it for several moments.

By the time she looked up, Lockhart had already turned around.

"Wait, please, would you maybe sign another one? It's for my mother, you know...," she said, blushing again.

He smiled. "Of course, of course. Just one moment – there you go."

"Thank you so much, Professor," Lavender said. "I'm really happy to have the honour to be taught by you."

"I'm happy to teach here," Lockhart said.

Lavender wanted so say more to him, but then he already turned around and walked down the corridor.


	2. Dressing up for the ball - 300words

This drabble is written for the Hogwarts Forum, Gryffindor:

\- Gryffindor 72hours Speed Comp, Dares: (Action)Dressing up for an occasion

\- Hogwarts Gym, Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness: (Emotion) Insecure

Wordcount: 300 without AN

* * *

Hermione turned around several times in front of the mirror. "Are you sure I look okay?" she asked again.

"Of course," Ginny said. "Calm down. You look beautiful. I bet Viktor will be stunned when he sees you!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I hope," she said, looking in the mirror once more. She put her hand into her hair and said in an uncertain voice: "Are you sure my hair looks fine this way? Wouldn't it be better if had let my hair down?"

"No," Ginny said, "stop touching your hair, you'll destroy it."

Immediately, Hermione drew her hand away and started turning in front of the mirror again. "Do my dress robes look okay? No wrinkles?"

"No, not a single one. But if you keep touching everything, you will look like you just woke up. Relax, Hermione."

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I try. How come you're not nervous at all?"

Ginny put some lipstick on and Hermione noticed her hands weren't shaking like her own. "It's just a dance," she said. "But I understand you're nervous."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have to dance in front of everyone with a famous quidditch player. And no one looks at me with that jealous look on their faces. Did you know that some girls spent galleons to by Krum presents to make him go with them? They must be furious you got him."

"Don't say 'I got him', it makes me feel weird," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny turned to her and put her lipstick away. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "Are you ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess," she said, with one last glance into the mirror. Then she grabbed her handbag, checked if she had everything she needed, and followed Ginny outside.


	3. I'm innocent

**AN**: Written for:  
\- Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge, prompt 124. (character) Sirius Black

\- The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Assignement #5  
**Name**: Liz Jean Tonks  
**House**: Gryffindor  
**Subject/Task No**.: Assignment #3, **Defense Against the Dark Arts** Task 3: Set a fic in Azkaban/prison  
**Word Count**: 370  
**Summary**: Sirius is in Azkaban and desperately waits for his release.

Thanks a lot to Mason, my wonderful beta :)

* * *

Sirius Black was waiting. He didn't even know what he was waiting for; he no longer desired or hoped to get released one day. He was merely wanting one thing: Change. He wanted his cell door to open, to have anyone coming in, even if it was a dementor; he could no longer stand the loneliness and the fear the prison was hiding. His head was aching, but he barely realised it; his heart was demanding to be set free.

It was cold and dark in the cell, and now it turned even colder and darker. A dementor was coming - closer and closer, until he had reached Sirius' cell.

Sirius crawled to a corner of the cell, pulling in on himself, trying to conceal himself from the dementor's powers. He did not want to lose the remaining feelings and memories; he tried to keep them to himself, tried to stop the dementor from sucking them all out.

He was struggling. Everything came back to him - his mother, shouting at him that he was a disgrace to the family. His father who threw him out of the house. James and Lily, lying on the floor, dead.

"I'm innocent," he croaked to himself, "I'm innocent, I know it – it's not my fault, not my fault..."

His face was contorted. He was struggling on the floor. The dementor came closer and closer. More and more dark memories appeared in front of Sirius' inner eye. He felt sick. He wanted to get away, wanted someone to take him away from here – but he knew no one was going to come.

_"Why would they,"_ someone whispered to him in his mind, – _"your friends – they think you betrayed them – they hate you – despise you – your brother – hated you – your parents wish you'd never been born – they favoured Regulus – no one liked you – no one misses you – no one. No one."_

Sirius cried and screamed in agony; the thought was too painful to bear. Finally, he could hear the dementor gliding away; he was still lying on the floor for a very long time.

"Help," he croaked. "Help me – I'm innocent."


	4. Ellen leaves

Written for the Hogwarts Forum, Assignment 2

**Name/House**: Liz/Gryffindor

**Subject/Task No**.: **Astronomy: Objects of Interest**/**Task #1 - Planets (#Plutoisaplanet):** Write about something or someone being abandoned.

**Summary**: Ellen Umbridge is blamed for her son's lack of magical ability. She decides to leave her hostile family.

**Word Count**: 515 words

Thanks to Mason for beta-reading!

* * *

Ellen was standing between her husband and her daughter, both of them glaring at her furiously.

"It's your fault I wasn't chosen as prefect for Slytherin House!" Dolores screamed. "They never choose Half-bloods! Especially not if their brothers are Squibs!" She shot an angry glare at her brother William, who was 4 years younger than she was. He was holding his mother's hand and watched the scene with a scared look on his face.

"Dolores, think about what you're saying!" Ellen returned. She was exhausted and tired; it had been a long day and all she wanted was to retire in her room and spend the rest of the night in her bed, reading. Not arguing with her teenage daughter and her husband who looked at her as if she had committed a crime.

"It's true!" Dolores shot. "You ruin everything for me!"

Ellen stared at her in disbelief. "I can't change who I am! Please, can we discuss this some other time?"

Orford Umbridge placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Of course you can't change who you are," he said. "But it's your fault that _he_ –" He nodded at William, "turned out to be who he is. 11 years old and no magical ability! No acceptance letter, and no letter for Dolores saying that she'll be Slytherin's prefect, even though she's clearly the most suitable student for the job!"

"There's nothing I can do about that!" Ellen's voice was shaking. "You can't blame me for any of this, it's not fair!"

"Of course I can!" Orford took a step towards her. "Or do you suggest that it's because of me that Willy's a Muggle like yourself?"

Ellen shook her head in despair. "We've had this discussion before, Orford," she said."I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all of this!"

"Well, go!" Dolores screamed. "Why don't you just go back to the Muggles where you came from?"

Ellen's eyes were teary. "Dolores..." she whispered. "How can you say something like that?" She tried to take her daughter's hand, but Dolores shoved her away.

"Listen, Ellen." Orford spoke again. "It was perhaps wrong to believe you'd ever fit into our world. I'm afraid that one day you'll have to make a decision – either leave, or we'll make you leave."

* * *

Ellen looked around. She could still hear the screams of her daughter and husband in her mind while looking at the old building. Orford and Dolores had abandoned the place only days after Ellen had left and apparently they hadn't bothered putting it for sale.

Ellen had raised two children here. This place had been her home. William and she had moved to Truro, a city that was inhabited only by Muggles (if there lived wizards, Ellen had never noticed them.) After she'd been forced to abandon half of her family, Orford apparently hadn't thought for a second that she might be interested in moving back into the house.

Ellen got up and slowly walked away. Maybe it was better this way. While this house was full of memories, it was only bad memories.


End file.
